


Not in Front of the Baby!

by peekycheekyfics



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peekycheekyfics/pseuds/peekycheekyfics
Summary: Post Stranger Things. A fluffy glimpse into the lives of Mid-20s Steve and Reader. Wholesomely NOT what you are expecting.





	Not in Front of the Baby!

“Steve?” Y/N called through the apartment, pushing the back to one of her earrings. She looked into the bedroom, but the only occupant was Gizmo the cat, who was stretched across the bed. The comforter-less, sheet-less, pillow-less bed. She sighed and continued her search. “Steve?” A yipping noise that could only come from one thing was quickly silenced before Y/N could tell where it was coming from.

“ _Shhh, Scoot. She’ll hear us_ ,” Steve’s hushed voice made Y/N’s eyes turn into slits. She slowly walked down the hall, passing the many pictures Steve and Y/N took throughout the years that documented so any memories. A playful growl and a yip sounded from the living room. When Y/N made it to the end of the hallway, she stopped dead in her tracks, jaw practically on the floor.

“Steve Harrington, what the hell are you doing?” A ruffling of sheets and blankets got closer and closer to Y/N until Steve’s head popped out of the opening to the massive blanket fort he apparently made in the living room in the time it took Y/N to shower and get dressed. He looked up at Y/N from his place on his hands and knees. Moments later, Scooter -their two year old beige French bulldog-, stuck his head out of the opening much like Steve did.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” He had a dumb grin on his face and his thick head of hair was a mess. He ran a hand through the top to tame it.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, you goon,” Y/N ruffled his hair. Steve swatted at her and Scooter barked playfully. “We need to leave in half an hour and you are still in your pajamas,”

“Babe,” Just with that one word, Y/N knew Steve was going to try and weasel his way out of the plans that he made.

“Steve,” Steve gave Y/N _the look_ he used to get his way.

“I love you,” He said sweetly. 

“And I love you, but you’re still going!” Y/N turned around and walked back down the hallway to the bathroom to put her makeup on. Before she shut the door, she heard,

“ _She wouldn’t’ve found us if you hadn’t been sassing back, little man._ ”

* * *

* * *

  
“Steve, for the love of God, please get out of that fort! We’re supposed to meet Jonathan and Nancy for dinner! I don’t care if I have to drag your dead body behind me; _You_. _Are_. _Going_.”

“Counter-offer,” Steve started, once again sticking his head out of the fort, but this time his hair was neatly done.

“No!”

“ _Babe_ ,”

“We’re meeting them in ten minutes, Steve! You made these plans!” Y/N crossed her arms over her chest.

“Just hear me out." Steve reasoned, "You join me, we rule this pillow fort kingdom together with Scooter, watch some movies, and eat popcorn for dinner.” Y/N kneeled down to his level and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

“I would love to rule this pillow fort kingdom with you and Scoot,” Y/N tapped Steve’s cheek, “After we get back,” Steve sighed dramatically and dropped his head back with a groan.

“The restaurant is only a few blocks down. We’ll grab something to eat, have a few drinks, and we’ll be back to have plenty of _fun_ in the fort when we get back,” Steve gasped at the insinuation and clasped his hands over Scooter’s pointy ears.

“Not in front of the baby, Y/N!”


End file.
